1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a braking control technology and, more particularly, to a braking control technology equipped with a hydraulic actuator that is provided so as to be capable of increasing and decreasing the wheel cylinder pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an oil pressure actuator for vehicles, such as motor vehicles and the like, there is known a linear valve that is opened according to a command current so as to increase the wheel cylinder pressure to a target wheel cylinder pressure. As a braking control device that controls such a linear valve, for example, a hydraulic pressure control device has been proposed which carries out a pulsation reduction control of restraining the rate of change of the command current in order to restrain the production of an unusual noise caused by oil pressure pulsation, and which stops the pulsation reduction control if the absolute value of a hydraulic pressure deviation is larger than a predetermined threshold value (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-35466 (JP-A-2005-35466)). Besides, a braking assist force control device that determines whether or not the braking is an emergency braking by utilizing detection results provided by a stroke sensor that detects the amount of depression of a brake pedal has also been proposed (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-217064 (JP-A-11-217064)).
It sometimes happens that the brake pedal is sharply depressed by a driver of the vehicle, for example, at the time of emergency. In such a case, there, is a need to rapidly increase the braking force by sharply boosting the wheel cylinder pressure even if the hydraulic pressure gradient of the wheel cylinder pressure is usually restricted.